Molly and the Doctor
by bookqueen101
Summary: Ordinary 16-year old Molly meets the Doctor on a perfectly ordinary day. Little did she know how her life would change as a result... A Tenth Doctor/OC series set during the 2009 Specials. Each chapter will stand on its own, much like a series of individual episodes.


Molly had caught her dad looking at the photo this morning. The one above the mantelpiece. The photo that showed his older brother, dead long ago, frozen in time. It was a story Molly's dad told them once a year, on the anniversary of his brother's death. Their father would tell Molly and her younger sister about how he and Uncle John had been the best of friends, despite the four year age gap. He would then tell them of John's ambitions to become a doctor and how he was determined to achieve that goal. Then, he would tell them about his illness that stopped him from going to university and eventually, at only 20 years of age, claimed his life. Today was the day that should have been Uncle John's 50th birthday.

Nevertheless, it was still a school day; Molly had her exams to think about. So she barely thought about her father's reasons for standing, gazing at the picture with the ghost of a tear in the corner of his eye as she breezed out into the April morning with all the enthusiasm that a Friday deserved.

The sun was shining on her way to school. Her path took her through town. It didn't have to but Molly like watching people eating breakfast in cafés and she liked the hustle and bustle of the crowds. As Molly walked she absentmindedly fingered the necklace she was wearing; the necklace she had worn every day since the day she got it. It was a round stone, blue but with a green core that never seemed to stay the same.

This particular morning it was such glorious weather that one of the cafés had put out tables on the pavement. One table caught Molly's eye – at it were two men. One looked to be in his 20s and a faint jolt of recognition caught Molly as she passed. The other man was older, with ruffled hair, a blue suit, and deep brown eyes that met Molly's for an instance. She walked past them before turning round casually to look more closely at the pair. The older man looked more relaxed than the other, though they were both on edge slightly, looking more alert than anyone else, like you would be if you were waiting for someone. Usually, Molly would make up stories about the people she saw on a morning supplementing the little she knew with her boundless imagination but, this time, she was stuck. Because…because as she had looked into those eyes she had felt as though she trusted that stranger with anything - with her life. She turned away, puzzled, pushing her brown hair out of her eyes.

She was still thinking about it at break time, standing outside with her friends chattering about boys and make-up and the weekend. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of a figure. Turning her head she saw it was shrouded in a white coat, face shadowed by a hood, standing, somehow, inconspicuously by the school gate. She shivered as the figure turned his face to her. She could feel his gaze on her…

"Molly, are you listening?" Alice's remark brought her back to earth with a jolt. As her mates continued to talk, Molly turned back towards the gate. The figure had gone.

"Hey Alice, did you see someone standing by the gate?"

"No, I didn't." Alice was slightly annoyed at being interrupted, "Anyway, I told him…" Molly let the conversation fade into the background as they walked inside. Perhaps she was just being paranoid, after all, if you will stare at complete strangers … but she wasn't really convinced.

Molly liked to get up early on Saturday mornings. She would always be dressed and cooking breakfast for the rest of her family, still asleep, at 8 am.

This Saturday was no different until the knock at the front door. Molly went to open it, expecting the postman, but instead she found, to her immense surprise, the two men that she had seen the previous morning! They were standing there as though it were perfectly normal to turn up at the house of someone you had seen on the street.

The older man spoke: "Hello! Does a Peter Knight live here?" Molly was in shock, she nodded mutely. "Do you mind if we come in? It's rather important." And, for some reason, Molly believed him and let them through into the living room, still unable to believe what she was doing.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way," said this mysterious, captivating man as he sat down, making himself at home. The other man stayed standing, his gaze fixed on the photo above the mantelpiece, the hint of a tear in his eye. Molly's gaze followed his and she saw it – the reason why he looked so familiar, why these people had turned up at her house out of the millions of homes in the country. This man looked exactly liked her Uncle John but he couldn't just be a double. Why would a double be looking for her father? This was too much to take in. When she spoke her voice was soft; shocked rather than accusatory:

"You're dead! I've… I've visited your grave. You can't be here, it can't be you, it can't, it can't!"

"I know it's a lot to take in," The Doctor had stood up now, "It's also a long story. Can you get your family so I can explain?"

Molly was spared having to think up a way of telling her family what had happened as they appeared in the doorway.

"Molly, we thought we could smell something burning. The porridge is ready…" Molly's dad trailed off when he saw the Doctor and stopped in his tracks staring at the face of his brother. There was a silence as Peter and John just stared at each other. The rest of the family and the Doctor stepped back, unwilling to intrude upon the pair.

"I'm sorry," John spoke first.

"You died! How are you here?" Peter reached out a hand, cautiously, to touch John's shoulder.

"I'm not a ghost. It's…" John paused, struggling to put into words the – weirdness – of his situation, "It's complicated. Doctor?"

"I'll explain," John nodded mutely, "Right, have a seat – it's a long story." The whole family followed his instruction – like Molly they trusted the Doctor. This strange presence stood in front of the fireplace and began the unbelievable tale that happened to be true and a part of their lives –

"The story starts with the planet Handeeca. It's a planet – "

"Planet? As in aliens?" Annie, Molly's sister, spoke with equal parts enthusiasm and terror. She snuggled closer to her mother.

"Yes," The Doctor was so matter of fact it made this ridiculous notion seem commonplace, almost. "As I was saying and, if you please it's easier to tell a story without any interruptions, Handeeca is a planet of healing; home to the Draja. 30 years ago, a research mission landed on Earth. Thing is – there was a virus – not a serious one, at least, not to the Draja. It was their equivalent of a cold. The researcher, Jadeo, got rid of it as soon as he realised but not soon enough. John caught the virus. Jadeo didn't know how to cure him and he had run out of fuel – he couldn't get home.

"Luckily I happened to be passing by. I'm a traveller, I guess."

"A traveller… in space?" Molly was now officially captivated.

"And time."

"Well, obviously. John should be fifty and he can't be any older than twenty."

"Yeah…" The Doctor was looking at Molly almost as if he were seeing her in a new light or if she were something he had not encountered before. The hint of a smile played about his mouth, "Anyway, I used my ship to take him to Handeeca but they refused to cure him without a large payment. Never mind the fact that the disease was caused by their research mission!" There was a sudden glint in the Doctor's eyes which betrayed his fury at the injustices of greed and corruption and then he suppressed it and continued in a lighter tone; "But of course I'm not going to let something like that stop me! I stole the cure and treated John in my ship – "

"Do they know you stole it?" Molly interjected.

"Yes, they've followed me," he broke out into a grin suddenly, "Still, should be no problem. It's what I do best – fight monsters."

"There's one thing I want to know," Molly's dad spoke slowly. He had been frozen looking down during the Doctor's explanation and only now did he look at this strange man, "If John is cured and you can travel in time, why didn't you take him back home?"

Stillness fell. Everyone held their breath, waiting for the Doctor. But it was John who spoke:

"I didn't want to go back. Not to the 1980s. Or, at least, not yet. I wanted to set foot in a time where I wasn't meant to be 20 years old. The whole of time and space in the Doctor's ship. How could I let that go without at least one trip?"

"You could have, should have talked him out of it!" Peter turned on the Doctor. Molly bit her tongue to stop herself defending John – she could see the lure of other times herself, "You do this travelling for a living. You should have known better!"

"I said one trip. Just one, 30 years into the future, have a quick look and then straight home," The Doctor's brow was creased with responsibility and his eyes were sad, "I looked up pictures of his family – of you four. I thought that by not looking up John himself the time-lines would remain intact – it normally works like that."

"That makes sense," Molly checked herself, "I'm talking as though this is an everyday occurrence, as though time-travel and people coming back from the dead is normal!"

"You'll get used to it," The Doctor's smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You still haven't answered my question. What are you doing _here_?" Peter appeared restrained but Molly could tell that the slightest wrong word on the Doctor's part would set him off.

"They locked me out of the TARDIS – my ship – when we landed. And they stored the energies needed to unlock it in a necklace. Your necklace." He looked at Molly, who immediately raised a hand to the blue sphere.

"My necklace? Why me?"

"Why did you buy that necklace?"

"I… I liked it."

"You only liked that particular necklace because the Draja had to put the energies in the hands of someone in John's family so we would be forced to contact you. Once we contacted you John wouldn't be able to go home – it would destroy the time-lines. And if we hadn't contacted you we would both be stuck here."

"If they're healers why would they do something like that?"

"They are a spiteful and corrupt race, Molly. They are only healers because it makes them rich."

"30 years. 30 years of mourning you, and pain and grief out of spite," Peter was looking straight at John, not angry but sad.

"I'm sorry. If I had known what they would do I'd have gone straight home. I'm sorry."

"You're here now," Peter stood up and held out his hand to his brother, pulling him up into his forgiving embrace, closing the years between them.

"So, do you just need the necklace or…?" Molly left her question hanging in the air. She was loathe to just let this man disappear. The Doctor grinned.

"Oh, I'm sure you can come with me!"

After a quick breakfast, Molly and the Doctor were on their way to the Doctor's TARDIS. Molly was fingering her necklace again.

"How did they make me buy the necklace?"

"They're a slightly psychic race – it's part of the reason why they're healers. That's also partially why you trusted me."

"Only partially?" Molly raised her eyebrows.

"I do tend to have that effect on people anyway." They both laughed.

"What do the Draja look like, by the way?"

"Humanoid, long cloaks –"

"White?"

"You've seen one?"

"Outside school,"

"Hmm… probably just keeping an eye on you. I kept thinking I could see one out of the corner of my eye earlier. In fact," he lowered his voice, "there's one following us now." Molly automatically looked round. There was nothing there.

"I can't see it."

"He's in disguise, I can only see him if I concentrate really hard. And…" The Doctor suddenly started to walk faster.

"What? What's wrong?"

"If he doesn't want me to see him then it means he's probably not just keeping an eye on us. They were never going to let me get away with it." The Doctor stopped and turned to Molly, looking her straight in the eye. "They don't want you or your family. They've punished you enough. You should go, let me deal with them."

"I'm not leaving you."

The Doctor smiled warmly. "Good, I might need your help." He strode off again. Molly hurried after him.

"What can we do?"

"First, I need to find Jadeo. He's not like the others – it's why they sent him on the research mission. Researchers take the form of the planet's native species and stay there for their whole lives, their bodies never aging."

"And I'm rather enjoying it, Doctor." A gangling red-haired youth had appeared by the Doctor's side.

"How long have you been following us?" The Doctor was completely matter of fact.

"Since you landed. I could hear everything you said as well."

"Back to your place?" The Doctor and Jadeo continued walking whilst Molly, unable to fully absorb what had just happened, stood frozen on the spot. The Doctor noticed and walked to where she was.

"You can still go home if you'd rather."

"No!" Molly was alarmed, "I'm staying with you. I, I just got a shock that's all, it's a lot to take in – aliens living amongst us." She took a deep breath and smiled up at the Doctor. "I'm getting used to it."

"Molto bene! Allons-y!"

"Just here," Jadeo stopped in front of a perfectly normal detached house – it even had an estate car on the drive and rose bushes in the front garden. Molly couldn't quite keep the disappointment from her face as they entered. Jadeo saw her expression and grinned, "I'm meant to blend in – I have a job, a mortgage, a couple of cats and a gym membership!" Molly had to smile.

"Where's your lab?"

"Upstairs."

"Now _this _is more like it!"

The upstairs of Jadeo's house was an Aladdin's Cave of alien tech – everything Molly could've expected as well as Earth technology – radios and TVs that had been dismantled ("My own pet project"). A copy of Harry Potter was lying open on a desk. In one room the walls were lined with various human body parts suspended in pale blue, glutinous looking liquid ("All from corpses, I assure you.")

"What do you need, Doctor? I have some viruses – harmless to humans, of course."

"No!" The Doctor's voice was firm, "They don't deserve that."

"No, you're right. Sorry."

"Any ideas, Molly?"

"Um… trick them into going home?" The Doctor wrinkled his nose.

"They won't fall for that. Good idea though. How about…" The Doctor pounced on a silver gun-like object and began examining it.

"I thought you said no killing them! A gun is hardly better than a virus!"

"It's not a gun, is it Jadeo?"

"No, it's a Neuroscope. It's what I used to make myself look human and learn English and basic human customs…" The Doctor continued:

"…which means that we can make them think that they're on Earth as part of the research team."

"Genius! Can I help?"

"All I need to do is reset this…"

"You need a code – "

"No, I don't – I've got a sonic screwdriver!" Molly, could you hold the Neuroscope?" He handed her the device – it was surprisingly heavy for its size – while he ran his sonic screwdriver across it, pushing buttons.

"I need to know how many Draja there are here…"

"There was one watching me at school."

"One following John and me…"

"Three," Molly and the Doctor turned to look at Jadeo, "I intercepted a communication from Handeeca – that's how I knew you were here."

"Isn't three a little – well – not enough?" Molly wondered.

"We Draja have very powerful psychic powers. We can paralyze a being with our thoughts alone."

"What if they do that? Doctor? Is there something we can use?"

"Being away from Handeeca lessens their power and the TARDIS will suppress it further. We should be able to resist them. There! It's ready!"

The Doctor dashed downstairs followed by Molly and Jadeo. They went out the front door, alert for any sign of movement, the Neuroscope hidden in the Doctor's pocket.

"I think… there's two of them. The Doctor inclined his head slightly towards a lamp post and Molly saw them – identical to the figure she'd seen only yesterday morning at school.

"Follow me, act casual." The trio strolled down the street towards the figures. As they drew close the Doctor looked one of the Draja straight in the face:

"What do you want with me?"

"You stole a cure." The Draja's voice was eerie and emotionless.

"Your species caused the disease!"

"So what?"

"So what? So what! He was your responsibility!"

"That is not how the system works."

"It's hopeless arguing that point with them, Doctor. Believe me, I've tried."

"Right. You have one warning – go home – you've done enough damage"

"That is not how the system works."

"They're not going to leave you alone, Doctor, do it now!" The Doctor took out the Neuroscope and pointed it towards one of the aliens. A blue beam shot towards the figure – immediately it started to change shape. The other Draja moved towards the Doctor, lowering his hood. His face was blackened, charred almost, and roughly humanoid apart from a large red jewel in his forehead. Molly could feel a pressure on her head, as though someone, something, was trying to get in, trying to invade her most precious memories and spoil them with its touch. She thought of her family and friends, of the Doctor, anything apart from this creature trying to attack her. Then, all of a sudden, the pressure receded. The Doctor had turned the Neuroscope on the second Draja. Soon, both Draja were staring around blankly, looking for all the world like two ordinary humans.

"They'll be safe in your house for the time being – until we find the third one."

"It'll be at your ship won't it?"

"You're getting good Molly!" They guided the Draja into the living room and turned on the TV.

"Jeremy Kyle?" snorted the Doctor.

"It's fascinating!" countered Jadeo.

"Hmm… I'll lock them in." The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver again.

"By the way, what does your ship look like?" Molly had been curious about this ever since she had heard him say the name.

"It's…"

"A blue box!"

"Yeah! What's wrong with that?"

"It's amazing! I love it!"

The TARDIS was parked in the corner of the school field, hidden from view of the playground by trees.

"There's the third Draja – by that tree." Molly gestured to the left of the TARDIS. The trio strode towards it. As they got close, Jadeo suddenly froze.

"What is it?" The Doctor looked concerned. Jadeo was already running towards the Draja. He threw his arms around the figure. The Doctor and Molly just looked at each other, bemused by this turn of events.

"Eloa, what are you doing here?"

"Jadeo – it is you! I volunteered for this mission hoping to see you."

"Oh, I've missed you!" The couple embraced again as the Doctor and Molly approached them, "Doctor, Molly, this is my girlfriend Eloa."

"I'm sorry we were chasing you Doctor – I had to…"

"Not your fault. Good to meet you!" The Doctor stuck out his hand. Molly could only grin.

"Do you have to go back?"

"I hope not, I want to stay with you." The Doctor held out the Neuroscope.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Eloa, "You're a genius!" Jadeo pointed the silver device at his love and pressed the button. The blue light spilled out from the device, enveloping Eloa. Her face changed to pink skin, freckles appeared on her cheeks, her eyes shifted through a rainbow of colours before settling on brown and curly black hair sprouted from her head. Molly watched in wonder as this alien changed into someone so ordinary and so beautiful. The light faded and Eloa and Jadeo embraced, kissing for the first time, full of joy at being together again.

"Ahem…" The Doctor seemed slightly embarrassed. The couple broke off and turned towards him bashfully. Jadeo smiled;

"We'll be off, if that's alright with you."

"Yeah. Thanks for your help."

"No problem! Drop in and see us occasionally, won't you?"

"Well… no promises."

"Of course. See you around, Molly." Jadeo took Eloa's hand and they walked off, leaving the Doctor and Molly standing by the TARDIS.

"They'll be alright, won't they?"

"Of course they will – whole new world, whole new life together. And they've got you to keep an eye on them," grinned the Doctor.

"Yeah… So – your ship?"

"Oh yes! Your necklace?" Molly unfastened the blue orb.

"How does it work exactly?"

"I think… you just hold it up to the lock. Would you like to do the honours?" Molly held the orb to the TARDIS door. The green light in the necklace flickered faster and faster until… click! The door popped open.

"After you," The Doctor gestured inside. Molly looked through the door.

"Wow! Your ship is amazing!"

"I'd better not take you home in it. She can be a bit… unreliable. We'll walk." They exited the TARDIS.

"Will Uncle John be alright?"

"I can get ID and stuff for him – he'll be fine, I'm sure."

"What about the Draja on Handeeca – they're still corrupt."

"Yeah… I should deal with them,"

"Couldn't I come with you? Not just to Handeeca but maybe become your… companion? Partner?" Molly crossed her fingers, hoping…

"No. Being with me, it's dangerous. Today wasn't but often it's… dangerous."

"You'd rather be on your own?"

"No! I just don't want to hurt anyone. Especially… you're so young."

"You've got a time machine." The Doctor just stared at her. "Come back for me in a couple of years – once I've finished school. What's the point of life if you don't take some risks? I want to see what's out there!"

"I…" He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "I guess that makes sense."

"Yes!" Molly went to hug him.

"On one condition."

"Oh?"

"You think about my offer in those years – really consider it."

"Done."

"Good!"

"My 18th birthday? Where the TARDIS is now?"

"It's a date… when's your birthday?"

"11th August."

"Great. I'll be there.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"We're back!" Molly and the Doctor walked into the living room where the rest of her family were sitting, drinking tea and chatting.

"Hello, you've been a long time. We were starting to get worried."

"We were fine, Dad."

"I'll get you two a cup of tea," Molly's mum got up.

"Not for me. I'd better be off."

"You must have some tea."

"Ohh… just one cup then, Mrs Knight." The Doctor sat down on the sofa, "John, I've got ID for you and before I go I'll sort out your computer records. Will you be OK?"

"I'll survive. I've got my family."

One cup of tea later…

"I really must go… I just want to say that I'm really sorry. If there was any way I could have – "

"You couldn't have known. You've delivered me back to my family and I'm so grateful for that."

"Good," He got up to leave.

"I'll show you out." Molly rose as well. When they were out in the hall he said;

"Are you sure about coming with me?"

"Yes. If I'm not then I'll tell you in two years."

"Alright. And Molly,"

"Yeah?"

"Have a great two years!"

"Oh, I will! See you then."

"See you in ten minutes!" The Doctor grinned, walked out the house and down the street, pausing only to wave briefly.

"Two years," Molly murmured, closing the door and turning back into the hallway, "Two years."

10th August 2011

Dear Diary,

It's been a good couple of years although not a day has gone by when I haven't thought about him. I don't think I would have done anything differently if I hadn't met the Doctor. Well, I might not have taken up running… or first aid.

And I wouldn't have made my will. Because I listened to what the Doctor said, and I did some research. I know what could happen. It doesn't change my decision. Nothing could. When you're offered the whole of time and space – you can't refuse.

So, I'm going to the corner of the school field tomorrow.

Next stop: Anywhere.

The corner of a school field. The groan of ancient engines. A young woman walks towards a blue police box as the doors open and a man comes out.

"Definitely coming then?"

"Oh yes!" Molly smiles and goes inside.

"How is everyone?"

"Great! Jadeo and Eloa got married. Uncle John's studying to become a doctor."

"Brilliant! So… where do you want to go first?"

**Author's Note: **I have some ideas for more stories with Molly and the Doctor as well as an overall arc for Molly. Ideally I'd like to do 12 more stories – so that it's like a series. It will take a while – this will likely be a Work-In-Progress for a couple of years. Like the TV show though each chapter should stand on its own so I hope that doesn't put people off.

If anyone has any ideas for time periods, monsters, adventures let me know – it may speed up my writing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, more's the pity.


End file.
